


Monsters

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder, Firefly
Genre: Chimeras, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve looked around the scene before him.  He'd never personally seen anything like it.  However he knew someone who had, he knew what he was seeing now, and that this was only the beginning.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“What do you make of all this?”  A CSI, Nickels, asked him.  “New gang in town maybe?”</i></p><p>  <i>Steve shook his head.  “No, just an old one coming back to their old stomping grounds.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Which one?”</i></p><p>  <i>“They called themselves the Chimeras.  The last time they were here I was still a kid.”</i></p><p>  <i>“How do you know all this Sloan?”</i></p><p>  <i>“I know a victim who survived.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Jesus.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diagnosis Murder, Firefly, or CSI. Credit for the idea for the Dragon Chronicles, where dragons walk among humans, goes to TiffanyF. You can find her fics at several sites including AO3.
> 
> A/N: Obviously this is AU for Firefly since I have Book and Inara in LA in 1999. ^^ The only CSI character in this is Hodges.

Monsters  
Chapter One

calikocat  
Word count: 3750

Disclaimer: I don't own Diagnosis Murder, Firefly, or CSI. Credit for the idea for the Dragon Chronicles, where dragons walk among humans, goes to TiffanyF. You can find her fics at several sites including AO3.

A/N: Obviously this is AU for Firefly since I have Book and Inara in LA in 1999. ^^ The only CSI character in this is Hodges.

XXX

Steve looked around the scene before him. He'd never personally seen anything like it. However he knew someone who had, he knew what he was seeing now, and that this was only the beginning.

“What do you make of all this?” A CSI, Nickels, asked him. “New gang in town maybe?”

Steve shook his head. “No, just an old one coming back to their old stomping grounds.”

“Which one?”

“They called themselves the Chimeras. The last time they were here I was still a kid.”

“Never heard of them. They been out of state or something?”

“Not exactly. The group of Chimeras that was here before it was wiped out. Rumors say another gang killed them but the evidence pointed to a group of vigilantes that were very good at what they did because they were never caught. Looks like they missed a few though...or a new generation has moved in.”

The CSI nodded as they stared down at the bodies of the gang's victims. Young women...and children of both gender. All nude, their bodies mutilated...and branded with the image of a two headed creature somewhere on their skin.

“What do you make of the brands?”

“That's the Chimera; it’s a monster from Greek Mythology.”

“How do you know all this Sloan?”

“I know a victim who survived.”

“Jesus.”

Steve grimaced and was about to agree when shocked words from across the room nearly bolted them in place.

“We got a live one!”

And then he was moving, he didn't even remember it really, but suddenly he'd pushed away the CSI, Gary something, that had called out. And there, behind a mattress that was leaning against the far wall, was a small child. A boy, naked, bruised, skinny, he didn't look any older than 10, but could be older considering the other kids were emaciated.

At the sight of Steve the boy scooted farther away and he did his best to look friendly, and not a threat. “Hey there.” He smiled as gently as he could and for a moment wished that Jesse, his dad, or even Amanda were here. All three of them were better with kids than he was. “It’s okay now. You're safe.” Still the boy trembled and would barely look at him. “It’s okay. I'm not a Chimera, I promise.” No response. “My name is Steve; I'm a detective with the police.” He held his badge out for the boy to see. A skinny arm darted out and snatched the badge away, and the boy held it close to examine it, running too thin fingers over the gold. He glanced at Steve again, still wary. “It looks kind of uncomfortable behind there. You want to come with me? So we can get you checked out by a doctor and make sure you're okay?” 

“No,” was the whispered response. It was the first time he'd heard the kid's voice.

“Are you sure? I know some pretty cool doctors. Here.” He pulled out his wallet and removed a picture. “This is Doctor Mark Sloan, my dad.” He handed the picture to the boy who snatched it and looked closely at the photo of himself and his dad. He got another picture out. “This is a friend of mine, Doctor Amanda Bentley.” Again the picture was grabbed and closely examined. “And this is Doctor Jesse Travis. My best friend.” This time the boy just looked at the picture that Steve held out; slowly he took the photo of Jesse, and handed the shield back to Steve.

“Adam.”

“What's that?”

“My name is Adam.”

Steve smiled. “I'm happy to meet you Adam. Do you want to come out now?”

“Cold.”

“We can take care of that.” Without a thought he took off his jacket, he was a good sized man and the jacket should cover all the important parts. “You can wear this until we get to the hospital. How does that sound?”

Adam appeared to consider it for a moment before he nodded and slowly crawled toward Steve. Steve helped him into the jacket and wrapped it around him. “Can I carry you to the car? Or do you want to walk?”

“Tired.”

“Gotcha. I'll carry you.” He stood with Adam safely cradled in his arms and the CSI team moved out of his way. “Someone get me a black and white, we need a ride to Community General. And let my dad know I'm coming.”

xxx

They watched the proceedings of the LAPD from a few rooftops away; she with binoculars...Henry didn't need them. Inara lowered them and glanced at her mate. “What do you think?”

Henry grasped her hand and gave her a sorrowful look. “I think we were too late to save the innocents this time. But at least the Chimeras were punished for their crimes.”

“One survived. A little boy. Didn't you see the officer carry him out?”

“You mean the dragon?”

Her eyes widened. “He was?”

“Indeed.”

“Newly changed?”

“My dear, I can't tell from this distance how long he's been changed. Just that he is, though there was an energy about him...he may be a Celestial.”

Inara's eyes widened. They hadn't seen another dragon in thirty years...and they hadn't seen a Celestial in even longer. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. “Now what?”

“A couple of the Chimeras got away. We need to track them down and remove them. If we don't and they learn of the boy...”

“The other dragon can look after him, he's in good hands, and no dragon would let a Chimera harm a child.”

“That's true Nara, but we have no idea how experienced this dragon is.” 

“You worry too much, come on then, before the trail goes cold.”

xxx

Jesse and his dad were waiting for him in the ER when he strode in, Adam held securely in his arms.

“What have we got Steve?” Mark asked; eyes a little wide at the state of the child.

“No visible injuries. He's malnourished, probably dehydrated...and he has a Chimera brand.”

“Good God.” Mark's eyes closed for a moment, thoughts collecting, remembering the old scars on David's body the first time he examined him as his doctor. Jesse however wasted no time getting the kid set up on the examination table, hospital gown already on him to shield him.

Steve let his hand rest on the back of Jesse's neck for just a moment and his mate leaned into the touch. “Thanks Jess.”

“Hey, it’s my job.” He grinned. “You two need a minute?”

“Yeah.” Steve released him and tucked Adam's chin up to meet his eyes. “Jesse will take good care of you. I'll be right outside in the hallway. Okay Adam?” 

Adam nodded. “Okay.”

Out in the hall Mark still seemed a little shaken. “He does look remarkably...intact.”

“Dad?”

“You know I'm David's doctor.”

“Yeah. You have been since he was a kid.”

“So I'm very aware of all of his injuries...and scars. It could be that the Chimera's hadn't had Adam long...despite the obvious malnutrition. Where did you find him Steve?”

“Got an anonymous tip about a body dump in a warehouse. That kid is the only survivor; he was hiding behind a mattress...Not sure how much he saw from there but it probably saved his life.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s a mess down there, the CSIs are still going over the scene, and the coroner is going to be busy.”

They shared a sad look before turning to watch the little boy, huddled on the examination table, while Jesse checked his eyes and ears. Mark shook his head. “The things he must have seen.”

Steve winced. “I hate to ask...but you know the drill in cases like this.”

“Yeah, yeah I do too.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “We'll run a rape kit...are you going to tell David?”

“Normally I'd say no, but with his history with the Chimeras he may not be able to process any trace the CSIs bring in.”

“He's not going to take it well.”

“David rarely takes anything well.”

“True enough, but this...”

“I know Dad. I know.”

xxx

They ran a rape kit. Amanda held Adam's hand and said comforting words to him the entire time. When they were done everyone was all smiles, there no signs of that particular trauma. However trouble came in the form of child services not an hour later...and Adam would not let go of Jesse.

“Can't you at least grant temporary custody to one of us? Just to make things easier on him?”

The case worker that had come was young, in her twenties, and looked like many other social workers. Exhausted. Her red hair was in a messy bun and her blue eyes were accented by tired dark circles. She seemed sympathetic but a stickler for the rules. “Dr. Sloan, that's against protocol.”

“I know...” He pulled the social worker aside and out of ear shot from Adam. “Ms. Beckerson, we may be the best place for him though.”

“How do you figure?”

“I know a man, who is like a son to me...he has that same brand...the one Adam has on his back? He has one on his hip.” He looked at her in such seriousness. “You're not old enough to remember the Chimera Massacre?”

The woman shook her head. “No...Never heard of it. Why?”

“It was a real mess back then. A gang called the Chimeras dealt in human trafficking...mostly just here in the States. One day their headquarters was attacked and the entire gang decimated. All of their 'goods', their victims, their slaves, were taken and distributed to all of the hospitals and clinics all over the city.”

She thought about it for a long moment. “Dr. Sloan, I'd like to help...but I'm low man on the totem pole. I don't have much say in where the boy goes.” She bit her lip. “I can make a recommendation and put your testimony in my notes, but it’s up to the higher ups.”

“He'll be going into foster care right?” Jesse asked, startling them both. “I can become a foster parent.”

They both looked at Jesse. Mark smiled, but kept his voice cautious. “Are you sure Jesse? Raising a child is huge responsibility.”

The young doctor smiled. “I think between the three of us we'll manage.” He looked fondly at the boy, who was dozing in his lap, head on Jesse's shoulder.

The social worker still looked unsure. “It’s rare for single men to be foster parents and, like I said, it’s not up to me. I'll poke around with the paper work though and see about getting temporary custody for you...at least until the case is over...we can call it police protection.” She smiled and winked. “After all Adam is the only survivor of a violent attack...he might still be in danger.”

Mark smiled at her. “Thank you. Oh, here.” He scribbled out their home fax number and handed it to her. “You can reach us all at that number.”

“All?”

“Oh...yes...My son and Dr. Travis live in my basement...” He shrugged sort of helplessly.

“Ah, well the times are indeed changing. I don't know if the system can keep up with such changes...but I'll do what I can.” She smiled and winked at Jesse who blushed a little. “I'll be in touch.”

As she walked away Mark watched Jesse, who seemed content just to hold the little boy. “I'll see if I can round up a pair of scrub pants.”

“Amanda has already gone shopping.”

“Oh good. Still that hospital gown has to be a bit chilly...if you want you can take him to my office.”

“Thanks Mark.”

xxx

Steve made his way through the lab; every time he came here it was like going through a small maze. It wasn't so bad though, all of the lab techs were friendly enough, and the CSIs got on well with the detectives. So he smiled, nodded and waved as he passed by the familiar faces all the way to the trace lab. David was peering into his microscope when he stepped inside.

“What are you working on?”

“Evidence from a rape case. CSI found paint under the victim’s nails when they collected evidence at the hospital.”

“How's the victim?”

David barely looked up. “From what I heard she's a fighter; and I also found blood with the scrapings that I sent to DNA, she really clawed up her attacker.” He jotted down a note before giving Steve is full attention. “But that's not why you're here, what's up Steve? I haven't processed the findings from the massacre your guys were at.”

“And you may not be able to.”

That got David's attention. “Why?”

“I don't know how to tell you this David...”

“Just spit it out Steve.”

“There are Chimeras in town.”

David froze and his face grew pale, even a little green. “Are...are you sure?”

“The massacre that everyone is talking about was a group of young women and children. All with brands. Chimeras.”

He swallowed and with careful movements finished his notes and resealed his evidence so the chain of custody wouldn't be broken. When it was squared away David took a calming breath. “So I probably won't be able to process any trace the CSIs found.”

“No...and there's more.”

“Of course there is.”

Steve grimaced. “We don't know how many Chimeras were in this cell, but they didn't kill all of their...”

“Goods.” The barest of smiles twitched David's lips. “They were property to them. Goods.”

“They were people David. Anyway, we're not sure if they were interrupted...or just missed the kid. But there's a little boy, the only survivor, maybe ten years old.”

“Strong kid?”

“He has a brand...no other scars though.”

“Well, then I can safely tell you that they hadn't had him very long.”

Steve frowned. “Wouldn't scarring decrease...his value?”

“Ah, no. Scarring is more of a tally system. It’s a way of marking the favorites.”

“So your scars...”

“I was a favorite.”

Steve gave him a little smile. “Do you need a hug little brother?”

“Only if you want me to brain you with my microscope.”

Steve laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Noted. You need to-”

“Tell my supervisor. I know.” He sighed. “Dixon isn't going to like this.”

“Better to get it over with sooner rather than later.”

“True. Was he in his office when you came through?”

“He was.”

David nodded and let out a sigh. “Let's get it over with then. It probably wouldn't even be a good idea for me to be in the same room as the evidence.” He shooed Steve out of his lab and followed, locking the door behind them.

They were quiet as they walked, side by side, to Dixon's office. The door was open and Joe Dixon, David's supervisor, was sitting at his desk bending over paperwork.

Steve knocked on the door frame. “Dixon, a moment?”

Dixon looked up, eyes twitching from Steve to David. “Sloan, Hodges. Can I help you?”

“Just need to talk to you for a moment.”

“Come on in.” They stepped inside and Steve closed the door behind them, David closed the blinds. “Something wrong Sloan? I get suspicious when homicide detectives want a closed door conversation. Even more suspicious when one of my lab techs closes the blinds.”

Steve spared Dixon a look. “You heard about the massacre in the ware house district?”

“Yeah, our guys are still down there gathering evidence. Why?”

“The victims were all branded with a symbol indicating they were property of a gang called the Chimeras.”

Dixon frowned. “That's not one I've heard of...they’re new to L.A.”

“No...but it’s been thirty years since they've been around, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them.”

“You're not that old Sloan, you had to have been a kid back then.”

“I was...but Dixon...what we're about to tell you does not leave this office.”

Dixon stared at them a moment before taking off his reading glasses and carefully placing them on his desk. “What's going on?”

Steve shot a look at David. “The Chimeras big money maker has always been human trafficking. I know a victim who survived more than a year of enslavement...thirty years ago the gang members that were here, were taken out by a group of vigilantes...and all the victims were delivered to hospitals and medical care all over the city.”

“Okay...”

“David was one of those kids.”

There was a long moment of silence. “You're kidding...right?”

David stepped forward with a grimace, undid his belt, his pants and shifted before baring his left hip. The old brand, the Chimera of Greek mythology, was a plain as day. “I was four when I was left at an ER back in ‘69. Community General to be specific.”

Dixon's eyes were as wide as either man had ever seen them. “Jesus Hodges...how long did they have you?”

“Two years...my birth mother was a prostitute with too many debts; she sold me when I was two.”

“Good God, man...I had no idea.”

“Records are sealed for a reason boss.” He tucked his shirt back in and refastened his pants and belt. “But it wouldn't be a good idea for me to process the trace from the warehouse.”

Dixon let that set in his mind for a moment. “No, it wouldn't. Not if some of those gang members are back in town. You're sure it’s the same gang?”

Steve nodded. “The little boy we found, and all the others that were killed, had that exact same brand.”

“And how is the boy?”

“He’s currently with my dad at Community General and in protective custody.”

“Because the gang members are M.I.A?”

“Exactly.”

Dixon nodded. “Hodges, you're on leave until further notice. I can't have you anywhere near the evidence on this.”

“Haven't even touched it.”

“Okay. And no worries. This will definitely stay in this room.”

Steve nodded and tugged David toward the door. “Thanks Dixon.”

“One question...what exactly is there between you two?”

Hodges snorted. “My foster mom, who eventually adopted me, Anna Hodges, lives next door to the Sloans and has since before she took me in.”

Steve ruffled David's hair like when they were kids. “I ended up with an unofficial little brother. Anna had lost her husband before she took in David and another foster kid, Chelsie, so my parents helped her out quite a bit. David went to ball games with me and my dad and our families celebrated pretty much every holiday together.”

Dixon smiled at that. “Family comes first. Thank you for telling me all this. I'll file the paperwork for your leave Hodges. Stay out of trouble.”

David smirked. “I'm not a police consultant who likes to poke around crime scenes. I don't plan to be anywhere near this case.”

“Hey, Dad does good work.”

Dixon laughed. “That he does. It’s a little embarrassing when he finds things my guys miss. Now go on, get out of here. I'll see you later Sloan.”

Steve nodded and he and David left the office. “So you headed home?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“You gonna talk to the kid?”

“Maybe.”

“His name is Adam.”

“Steve.”

“It’s just a thought Davey.”

David rolled his eyes and detoured, heading towards the locker room to change out of his lab coat. Steve let him go and let himself out of the crime lab.

xxx

The man, the Chimera, she'd been chasing sneered at her, a switchblade in his hand. He had no chance. Inara produced the sword she carried, a katana that had been hidden by her long coat, and watched as his eyes widened in shock; the sneer disappearing from his face. Then his eyes started to glow red and his face started to change. His shift was starting.

Before he could shift into his other form completely she moved forward, he only managed to grow his second head...when she sliced both off, sending them to the pavement where they rolled away. Harmless. His body returned to its human form...as did one head. The other disintegrated to an ectoplasm like state.

A crash to her left sent her into a defensive stance, sword at the ready. All she saw was another Chimera, fully formed, about the size of an adult male lion. It staggered toward her for a moment, or rather the front half did...the back legs remained among the trash cans where it had fallen...then...it collapsed...dead. A moment later it was a man again...but still dead, his body ripped into two pieces.

There was a rush of air above her and then a large form landed on the pavement, claws clicking on the blacktop. Henry's deep maroon scales looked like old black blood in the dark city night. He shifted back and then approached her on two legs in the form of a man once more.

“You are alright?”

“Fine, as always. I killed him before he changed.”

“There is one more.”

She nodded. “They separated; it’s the leader that got away. We need to find him before he goes after the boy.”

“Agreed; but first we need to dispose of the bodies.”

“The usual method?”

“It is sort of our theme.”

She gave a delicate snort. “Only because you breathe fire dear.”

Henry smiled and gave her a quick kiss. “Indeed.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“When it first happened and the police wanted my statement...even as young as I was...I knew no adult would believe a story about monsters with two heads...and the dragon that killed them all.”_
> 
> _“I would have.”_
> 
> _“Well, that was the reason I trusted you the day the dragon's mate left me at the ER. You were there...and you saw the brand on my hip...and the look in your eyes...you knew what the brand meant.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diagnosis Murder, Firefly, or CSI. Credit for the idea for the Dragon Chronicles, where dragons walk among humans, goes to TiffanyF. You can find her fics at several sites including AO3.
> 
> A/N: Obviously this is AU for Firefly since I have Book and Inara in LA in 1999. ^^ The only CSI character in this is Hodges.

Monsters  
Chapter Two

calikocat  
Word count: 3037

Disclaimer: I don't own Diagnosis Murder, Firefly, or CSI. Credit for the idea for the Dragon Chronicles, where dragons walk among humans, goes to TiffanyF. You can find her fics at several sites including AO3.

A/N: Obviously this is AU for Firefly since I have Book and Inara in LA in 1999. ^^ The only CSI character in this is Hodges.

XXX

David moved quietly about the house, doing his best to keep the noise to a minimum, as he put away the groceries. His mom, however, was wise to his ways.

“Davey?”

He jumped a bit, his hand going to his heart; he could feel it pounding beneath his hand. “Hey Mom.”

“Is everything alright? You're home early.”

“Not exactly. I'm on leave until further notice.” He let go of his chest and put the eggs in the fridge.

“What happened?”

“You might want to sit down for this.”

Anna waved him off. “I'm old, not weak kid. I can handle anything you can throw at me. You should know that by now.”

“Tough as nails.”

“Damn straight.” They grinned at one another and she moved in and hugged him. “What's bothering you David?”

“Steve came to the lab today.” He hugged her back, tightly, and tried not to tremble. “He was at a scene today...where all the victims were branded.”

Anna froze, stiffened in his arms, “That horrible gang? Surely it’s not the same members? That was thirty years ago.”

He pulled back and looked down at her, the woman who had saved him, taken him in and given him a home. “Gangs change leadership all the time. Just a new generation.”

“But they won't know about you.”

“No...but there was a survivor. A little boy.”

“Dear lord.”

“Mark and Jesse took him home...he's next door.”

Her eyes crinkled at the edges. “So why are you here?”

“Steve wants me to talk to him.”

“And?”

“And I don't want to.”

“David Andrew Hodges. There's a little boy next door who probably thinks no one in this world could possibly understand what he's been through...and here you stand. A man who knows every horror he's seen...and probably worse. Am I right?”

He winced and nodded. “I didn't say that I wouldn't talk to him...just that I don't want to. I don't like talking about it.”

Her voice was soft again when she cupped his face in her hands. “I know kid, but we all do things we don't want to do. That boy could get all the hugs in the world, but that's not what's going to help him. Your words, your story, letting him know he's not alone...that is what will make the difference.”

“Wise as always.”

“Of course. I always know what to do.”

“Yeah. You took me in after all; and I'm perfect.”

Anna laughed, long and loud. “And so modest. Go next door, son. Keep the boy company.”

xxx

David let himself into the Sloan home with his key. “Hello?”

“In the living room David.” Mark called back.

He made his way to the living room and stopped when he saw Mark sitting on the sofa, studying some files on the coffee table. “Busy?”

“Hmm? Oh just going over a few things from an old case.”

David snorted. “My old case?”

Mark put down the paper he was going over and gave him a sheepish look. “Just thought I'd refresh my memory before Steve brings me anything from the new scene. We want to stay on top of this; the last thing we want is anyone finding out that Chimeras are real.”

“Or dragons.”

“Yeah. Especially since Steve may be the only one that's gone through the change.”

“He's not.”

Mark stared at him. “What?”

“There's at least one more dragon out there.”

“Since when?”

“It wasn't vigilantes that saved us back then. It was dragon and his mate.”

“David...are you sure? Why didn't you say something before?”

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “When it first happened and the police wanted my statement...even as young as I was...I knew no adult would believe a story about monsters with two heads...and the dragon that killed them all.”

“I would have.”

“Well, that was the reason I trusted you the day the dragon's mate left me at the ER. You were there...and you saw the brand on my hip...and the look in your eyes...you knew what the brand meant.”

“You never said anything, about the dragon.”

David shrugged. “I was four. I was tired of the monsters. I wanted it to be over.”

“And now?”

“I don't think Mom will let me back in the house until after I've talked to Adam.”

“Well, if you hurry, you should be able to join him and Jesse downstairs for some soup.”

“Steve's not home?”

“Not yet, won't be for another hour or so.”

“And you're not going to join them for soup?”

“I've already eaten.”

David rolled his eyes. “I suppose I should go downstairs.”

“That's a novel idea.”

xxx

He liked Jesse, he really did. That said something because normally people with bouncy and peppy personalities bugged him. However Jesse had a sense of humor similar enough to his own that they shared the same taste in bad jokes...and when he wanted the young doctor had a biting bit of sarcasm.

Mostly though, Jesse was real. There was more to him than the pep he usually showed the world. He'd seen and experienced enough that he had some depth to him, he wasn't just another pretty face.

Though David was sure he probably would have liked him anyway; just because he made Steve happy. Steve tended to have bad luck with women...not including that serial killer...so he was glad that Jesse was Steve's mate.

“Anyone home?”

Jesse peeked out of the small kitchen in the basement apartment he shared with Steve. “Hey David. Soup will be ready in a few more minutes.”

“Take your time...where's the guest of honor?”

“On the couch.”

“Give us a bit?”

Jesse just smiled. “Actually I've been waiting on you.”

David snorted and made his way to the living room. There on the sofa, was a little boy...he was small, probably due to malnutrition. He sat huddled up in new clothes, his knees drawn up to his chest, his sock covered feet planted on the cushion. He was tucked into one corner of the sofa, watching the fire in the fire place.

He moved so he was just in the boy's side vision. There was a jerk and then wary green eyes were watching him. David nodded in approval. “My name is David. You're Adam.”

The boy nodded. “Hello.”

“May I sit with you?”

“...in the chair.”

“Okay. I understand. It’s all a little overwhelming at first.”

“What?”

David sighed. “I know you don't want to talk about your life with the Chimeras.” He watched as Adam's expression started to close down. “That you think no one will understand the...extent of what you've seen. All of it. You're afraid no one will believe you if you start talking about...monsters.”

He suddenly had Adam's full attention, green eyes snapping wide. “Monsters.”

“Try not to freak out. I won't hurt you...I'm like you.” Very slowly he undid his belt, his pants as he had earlier in Dixon's office. Adam shrunk in on himself, but didn't run. David nodded and exposed the brand on his hip. “They got me when I was two and had me till I was four.”

Adam's eyes were glued to the brand for nearly a minute before they rose up to look at David. “You know.”

“I know.” He covered the brand and redid his pants and belt. “How did you end up with them? My birth mother sold me.”

Adam swallowed. “Mommy and I were sold...her pimp owed people money. They branded us… and started cutting her.”

“Giving her scars. Marking her as a favorite.”

“They didn't...they hadn't...” His eyes teared up. “They didn't touch me. They said they had a buyer, but he wasn't in the city.”

David moved slowly and sat on the sofa. Adam scooted closer and huddled into his side. “You're safe now.”

“Social services might take me away. Mommy's pimp always threatened to take me away if she didn't do what he wanted.”

He nodded. “The system isn't fun. I bounced from foster home to foster home for almost two years before Anna Hodges took me in. She lives next door.”

“She's nice?”

“She adopted me.”

They sat in silence for a while and then Adam sniffled. “Mommy's dead. The Chimera's came back...the real ones, not the gang members. Said the Shepherd had found them...they started killing everyone. Mommy made me hide.”

“Then what happened, Adam?”

“The doors broke I think...there was a crash. Something roared...I staid where I was...then the cops came. Everyone but me was dead.”

“Sorry about your mom.”

Adam nodded. “Sorry your mommy was a bitch.”

David snorted, he liked this kid, and Adam was going to be fine. “Thanks...ready for some soup?”

“Yeah...what is Mr. Steve? He's different.”

Green eyes looked up at him and David made a decision. “He's a dragon. A protector. He'll keep you safe.”

“Not if I can't stay.”

He ruffled the kid's soft brown hair, much the way Steve still messed with his. “You let me worry about that.”

xxx

“Steve?” Mark called out softly when he heard the front door open.

The door closed again and the locked clicked into place. “Yeah Dad. I'm home.” He made his way into the living room. “So, how did things go?”

“Amanda bought Adam some clothes...and we have temporary custody of him.”

“How did you manage to swing that?”

“You know it was the young lady's idea actually. We're calling it protective custody since you live here and you're working the case...and Adam _could_ be in danger.”

“Clever.”

Mark grinned. “We thought so. Hungry? I've got sandwich makings up here...and I think Jesse made soup for Adam and David.”

“David came over?”

“Ah, I think he's still here actually. He didn't come back upstairs.”

“I was worried he wouldn't talk to the kid.”

“Oh we both know he would have eventually...though Anna did sort of strong arm him into it.”

Steve smiled. “She's one of a kind isn't she?”

“Yes...yes she is. You know sometimes I think we wouldn't have gotten through losing your mother...if it weren't for Anna, David and Chelsie.”

“You're probably right. Well, I'm headed downstairs. See you in the morning.”

“Night son...you sure you don't want a sandwich?”

“I ate on the way home. Night, Dad.”

“Good night.”

Steve gave his dad one more smile before heading downstairs. When he reached the bottom he paused and smiled. David and Adam were asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over them. He circled the room once, to pull up the blanket and check the locks before moving toward the small kitchen. Jesse was at the counter rinsing a cup.

“Little late for coffee Jess.”

Jesse didn't look up but smiled. “But not for tea.”

Steve chuckled and moved forward until he was right behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Jesse's body. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. We had Adam hooked up to an IV for a while today...and he managed to eat some soup tonight. Not a lot, but it’s a start; we need to go easy on the food...his stomach can't handle much at a time right now.”

He nodded and dipped his head low to nibble at the younger man's neck. “You okay?”

“Worried. A little scared. What if Adam's not the only one in danger?”

“I'll take care of it.”

“Steve...this isn't just your usual bad guys.” He leaned back into Steve's body. “We're talking about mythological creatures.”

“Which I am.”

“Well yeah. But you're good mythological creature. And you're pretty.”

Steve snorted into his neck. “Pretty?”

“Well, you're gold...and you kind of sparkle.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah ya do.”

“I am not a sparkly dragon.”

“Whatever you say Steve.”

Steve gave a little growl and lifted Jesse up, turning him and started to carry him out of the kitchen. Jesse grinned and simply wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and clung like a monkey. “So where are you taking me?”

“Kinda obvious, don't you think Jess?”

Jesse gave a soft laugh as Steve carried him into their bedroom. “Think you can be quiet? I don't want to disturb our guests.”

“Of course I can.”

“I don't know Steve; you're kind of a screamer.”

Jesse was dropped onto the bed and he bounced a bit with a smile. Steve closed and locked the door. “I only scream when you...oh...” He smiled back. “That a challenge Dr. Travis? Think I can't be quiet when you’re deep inside me?”

“You haven't yet.” Jesse had already squirmed out of most of his clothes.

“I accept your challenge.”

“Then get on the bed Steve and present.”

Steve kicked his shoes off and took off his holster; he left the gun on the bedside table in easy reach. He watched Jesse watch him as he took off his shirt, his pants and underwear, Jesse was already naked, tube of lube in hand and grinning like the cat that had already gotten away with eating the canary.

For a moment Steve wasn't certain he could keep quiet...Jesse was right...he could be a screamer...at least when his mate topped. He shivered and crawled onto the bed, staying on his hands and knees, he leaned into Jesse's hand when it caressed his side.

“We don't have to you know.” The words were quietly whispered against his hip. “I don't care how we do it.”

Steve gave a breathless laugh. “Jesse, if you aren't inside me soon there's going to be a mutiny.”

“Can't have that.”

There was a snap and a moment later a cool slick finger slid into him easily, joined by a second. This had to be the best part about their bond, at least the physical aspect. Neither was able to hurt the other during love making. The lubrication just made the ride easier...the warming oil was fun too.

Jesse shifted and left a trail of kisses down his spine as those clever surgeon hands worked him opened. “Love you.”

“Jess.”

And then Jesse was sliding home and Steve sighed in relief. “Love you too.”

Warms hands, smaller than his own held his hips as Jesse pulled out, and pushed back in. “I know. Never get tired of this.” He slid out. “Of any of it.” And back in. “It’s been almost a year and I still can't believe you're mine.”

“Jesse.”

Another kiss to his spine. “Faster?”

“God yes.”

“Okay. Hang on Steve.”

And he did...because while Jesse wasn't a big man, there was power in his body. There would have to be considering the way he rode a surf board and an energy that almost no one in the ER could keep up with. His mate could go for days operating on patients, leaving the nurses almost choking on his proverbial dust.

So he was fast and sometimes Steve simply had to hang on. Like now, the head board gripped in his hands as Jesse thrust into him at an almost brutal pace. And to keep from screaming Steve bit down on his forearm. The last thing he wanted to do was wake David and Adam.

As his body spasmed around Jesse...his mate thrust into him even harder, faster...before coming with a quiet gasp and biting Steve's shoulder blade. The stream of warmth that filled him nearly sent him over the edge again and he slumped to the bed. Jesse was still inside of him and lying on top of him.

“Sleep now.” Jesse murmured sleepily against his skin.

Steve chuckled and began to maneuver them so he could spoon behind Jesse. “Yeah. Sleep now.”

xxx

Mark did his best to be quiet on his way downstairs. By now everyone should be asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. He had wanted to come down sooner...but erred on the side of caution. If his son and Jesse got up to any afterhours activities he didn't want to hear them. He had walked in on them once...and once had been embarrassing enough for everyone. No one wanted a repeat offense.

He found David and Adam asleep on the sofa, a blanket that had been over them had dropped down to their laps. So Mark tucked it up over them again. David never twitched; Adam, however, opened his eyes.

“Hi.”

Mark gave his head a pat. “Hello. How are you doing?”

“Okay.”

“You and Davey have a talk?”

Adam nodded. “He's like me.”

Mark gave Adam a sad smile. “Yes he is.”

“It was worse for him.”

“I know.”

“Mr. Steve is different. Davey said he was a dragon. That he's good.”

“That's true.”

Adam's eyes were serious and wise, more than any child's should be. “You're a dragon too.”

Mark smiled. “I'm unchanged...what that means...is Steve changed to save Jesse, because Jesse is his soulmate. His other half.”

“What about you?”

“I never found my soulmate.”

“But-”

“I loved Steve's mother very much. We had a wonderful life together.”

Adam gave him a small and hopeful smile. “Can I stay? I don't want to go to Foster Care. Davey said he'd help.”

“We'll all help Adam. You can stay here forever as far as I'm concerned.” He ruffled Adam's hair...and David's before creeping back up the stairs.

“Good night Dad.”

Mark chuckled and whispered back. “Good night Davey.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You're up early.” David commented while getting Adam settled in a chair._
> 
> _“Well...Steve and Jesse were up a little late last night...so I thought I'd start breakfast.”_
> 
> _David grinned. “And you didn't want to risk your waffle iron to Steve's cooking.”_

Monsters  
Chapter Three

calikocat  
Word count: 2354

Disclaimer: I don't own Diagnosis Murder, Firefly, or CSI. Credit for the idea for The Dragon Chronicles, where dragons walk among humans, goes to TiffanyF. You can find her fics at several sites including AO3.

XXX

The smell of bacon woke him...that and the squirming boy beside him. David opened his eyes, blinked in momentary confusion, and then looked down at Adam who was still beside him on the sofa. “What's wrong?”

“I gotta go.”

“Adam, you can go to the bathroom whenever you need to. No one will stop you or tell you no.” When Adam bit his lip David gave him a little push. “Go on. Mark is cooking breakfast upstairs, the sooner you go the sooner we can eat.”

Adam scooted off the sofa and headed toward the bathroom. David watched after him for a moment before standing, blanket in hand. He folded the blanket and returned it to the back of the sofa. Then he stretched a bit, bones popping and he groaned.

When Adam came out of the bathroom a few minutes later they walked upstairs, following the smell of bacon and toast. Mark already had the table set.

“Morning.”

“You're up early.” David commented while getting Adam settled in a chair.

“Well...Steve and Jesse were up a little late last night...so I thought I'd start breakfast.”

David grinned. “And you didn't want to risk your waffle iron to Steve's cooking.”

“No. Definitely not. Besides, we had waffles just a couple of days ago. Go ahead and dig in Adam.”

Adam gave them a small smile and started to nibble on his scrambled eggs. David ate a bite of toast and eyed Mark. “Who’s going to watch Adam today?”

“Jesse, he's taking today off...I'll watch him tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Provided the case is still open I can watch him after that. I'm on leave until further notice.”

“So what are you doing today?”

“Thought I might run a few errands. Let Jesse know if he needs help that Mom is free.”

“I'll do that, you sure Anna won't mind?”

“You've known her how long now?”

“A long, long time.” Mark snorted. “You made your point David.”

“I usually do.”

xxx

The Child Service office was busy as usual. It wasn't in the same building it had been in twenty-six years ago, but it was similar enough that David navigated his way through to Debbie Castway's personal office with little trouble.

He peered into the small crowded room to see his old case worker sitting behind a desk piled high with folders and paperwork. She was older, hair starting to go grey, no longer the bubbly and kind twenty-something she'd been when they'd first met. Now she was a take no crap or prisoners kind of woman. It was no wonder she and Anna Hodges had kept in touch and were best friends.

With a smile he knocked on the open door to get her attention. Debbie jumped a bit, startled, but smiled back at him when their eyes met. “Hello David.”

He hadn't seen her in a while, and it was good that he was getting to now...he just wished it was under better circumstances. “Hey Debbie.”

She stood and edged around her desk to give him a hug; he let her, but only gave her a pat on the back in return. When she pulled back her smile was understanding and unoffended. “What brings you here?”

“There's a new case...one with a connection to mine.”

The smile disappeared from her face as if it had never been. “Oh my. Come, have a seat.” She picked up a pile of folders from the only other chair and dropped them in the floor. Then she moved back around her desk to reclaim her own seat. “Tell me.”

David sat in the chair and took a breath. “Yesterday a little boy was found by the police at the scene of a massacre.”

“Chimeras?”

“No...they're victims...victims like me. The boy is the only survivor and currently in police custody.”

Her eyes narrowed just a bit. “Explain that to me.”

“Steve Sloan is on the case, he's the officer that brought Adam in. He, his father, and Doctor Jesse Travis have temporary custody.”

“This custody will last for just the case I assume.”

“Yeah...but everyone has already gotten attached to Adam.”

Her eyes twinkled just a bit, her smile was on its way back. “Partly because his history is so similar to your own?”

“That's part of it. They want to Foster him...probably adopt him in the long run.”

“They haven't had him a day. Are they really already that attached to him?” She tilted her head in speculation. “What aren't you telling me David?”

“Steve Sloan and Jesse Travis are partners...lovers.”

“And Jesse Travis is...?”

“A man.”

“Ah, the name can be misleading. Are they out? One would think that wouldn't be safe for Detective Sloan. An out cop who is still on the force, too many accidents happen.”

David grinned. “Ordinarily you'd be right. But Jesse is the best trauma surgeon at Community General and all the cops in Steve's precinct and others know that at some point in their careers they will end up on Jesse's operating table. It’s best not to give the lover of the man who will someday be cutting you open to remove bullets a hard time.”

She grinned. “Understandable.”

“So.”

“So?”

“Can you pull some strings? Set it up so one of them is the Foster Parent?”

She nodded. “I'll see what I can do. Do you know who's handling Adam's case?”

“A Stacy Evers? Mark said she had red hair and blue eyes.”

“Ah, Stacy is one my best. I'll talk to her and see what we can come up with.”

“Thanks Deb.”

“You're welcome...this was a smart move David. After all, the Sloans did wonders for you.”

“I know. They still are.”

xxx

David stepped out onto the downstairs patio of his mother's beach house...it was a lovely day and he intended to enjoy the rest of it. He wandered off the concrete and onto the sand; glad he'd decided to move back in with her, taking up her downstairs much the way Steve and Jesse did Mark's next door.

His feet took him to the water's edge and he let the surf splash up on him a bit, glad he'd taken off his shoes. His pant legs would dry so he wasn't worried about them.

He stared out at the ocean, past the boats, his eyes locked on the horizon, and he wondered. He wondered why now? After thirty years why would the Chimeras’ return to LA? Were they at all connected with the group that had owned him? Or were they unrelated? Was he in danger from them? What about the other survivors? There was no telling where they all were now. A few might still be in the city, but more than likely they'd scattered, not wanting to stay where so many horrible memories might plague them.

David might have felt the same way...if it weren't for his mom and the Sloans. They had changed everything.

“Davey!”

He jerked a bit, startled by the call, and looked around him. His mom was waving from a chair she'd set up. Jesse and Adam were nearby building a sand castle. He waved back at her and made his way to them.

“Has anyone had lunch yet?”

Jesse looked up from where he was digging a moat for Adam's masterpiece. “Not yet. We were kinda hoping you'd be back in time to feed us.”

“Sandwiches and fruit salad?”

Jesse looked to the boy beside him. “What do you think?”

“Can...” Adam looked up at David and hesitated...just for a second as if remembering their brief conversation that morning. “May I have peanut butter and jelly?”

David grinned, good boy. “Strawberry or grape?”

Adam wrinkled his nose. “Strawberry.”

“I'll get started, be back at Mom's in half an hour. We'll eat on the deck.”

“Thanks David.” Jesse smiled. “Need any help?”

“No, I think your skilled hands are needed here.”

Adam smiled up at him shyly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Does everyone want peanut butter and jelly?”

“That sounds great.”

His mom nodded. “Grape jelly for me, Davey.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“We'll be along shortly.”

xxx

“What have we got?”

Nickels shifted and pointed to the chalk drawing beside the burned bodies in the back of the alley. “Patrol found this and we got called in. I did a little research on Chimeras so I know what kind of brand to look for now.”

Steve looked at the two burned bodies. “They look like they're in pieces.”

“Yeah, Doc said they one was cut, probably with something sharp, but it’s hard to tell with all the fire damage.”

“Any accelerants used?”

“I can smell gasoline, but the smell isn't particularly strong, we'll know more when we get all this back to the lab. You know Hodges sure picked a hell of a time to go on vacation.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “Heard it was something of a family emergency.”

“The guy has family? I feel sorry for them. I always thought he was raised by wolves.”

The look he gave Nickels was unamused. “Cute. Anything else?”

Nickels blinked at his tone and shook his head. “No, but I'll let you know what we find.”

“You do that.” Steve shook his head and walked away from the scene, ducking under the crime scene tape when he came to it. When he reached his department car he looked down the street on a whim...there at a small coffee shop sat a woman. A lovely brunette with wavy hair, tan skin, and exotic features. He wasn't sure of her ethnicity and it didn't matter. She was eye catching.

She was also smiling at him and waving him over. Huh. That was interesting. Cautiously he made his way to her and as he got closer he could feel...something familiar about her. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that he realized what she was.

A Dragon's mate.

“This is unexpected.”

She smiled at him. “I suppose. When you carried the child from the warehouse I didn't realize you were a Dragon at first. Henry did.”

“Your Dragon?”

“Yes. How long since your change?”

“About a year. Yours?”

“Oh, decades ago.”

“So why are you here and do the two of you make a habit of entering another Dragon's territory without permission?”

Her smile widened. “Territorial. You must be an Alpha.” She tilted her head. “You're the first Dragon we've come across in a long time. There was a mated pair further north in a small town called Beacon Hills...but his mate was killed and he died shortly after.”

“I've done the reading thanks, I know how tightly connected a Dragon and his mate are. Why exactly are you here?”

“To take out the Chimeras...I just wish we'd gotten here before all those people were killed.”

“So that's what you do? Travel around killing Chimeras?”

“For a start, yes.”

Steve stared at her for a moment. “You've been doing this for a while then.”

“Decades.”

“Were you here in 1969?”

“We were. In fact we were in time to do some good.”

“So you were the ones who rescued the victims and left them in the hospitals.”

“Very good Detective.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Then I have someone who may want to see you.”

She gave him a curious expression. “Who?”

“One the victims. You left him at Community General thirty years ago. He was one of the favorites...and only four years old.”

Her brown eyes seemed to grow darker, sad. “I remember. He's doing well?”

“I think so. He and the little boy from yesterday have already bonded.”

“That's good.”

He sighed. “Are you ever going to introduce yourself?”

“Inara.”

“Well Inara. Any idea when I'll get to meet your mate?”

“When our work is done. There is still a Chimera on the loose.”

“Is the boy in danger?”

“Maybe, but there's no guarantee that he will be able track him.”

“Look, will you just try not to cause too much chaos in my city?”

“Of course.” Her smile was back. “We'll stop by before we leave your territory...who shall I look for?”

“Me, Steve Sloan...or my father. Dr. Mark Sloan.”

“Unchanged?”

“Yes.”

Inara nodded. “I'll see you again.”

“Count on it.”

Steve turned and headed back to his car. That had to be one of the oddest conversations he'd had in a while.

xxx

When Steve got home that night he found everyone just sitting down to dinner. Jesse grinned at him and Steve bent down to steal a kiss before sitting next to his mate at the table. “What's for dinner?”

David, Anna, and his dad trailed out of the kitchen, each with a dish. David placed his on the table first. “Meatloaf, Mac and cheese, and green beans.”

“Alright. I was worried it would be one of Dad’s experiments.”

“They're not experiments Steve, they're quite good.” Mark huffed a bit as he and the others settled at the table. “But we're working up to richer foods. Adam's stomach isn't up to anything more exotic yet. Anything interesting happen at work?”

“Nothing that can't wait Dad.”

xxx

Red eyes glowed in the darkness on the beach as a dark figure stared up at the Sloan house. None of the occupants noticed the man as he stood and stared. None noticed when he shifted form, falling from two legs to four, walking just into the water as he left. Letting the gentle waves cover his tracks.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For a moment the four of them stared at one another before Book decided to take the blunt way and nodded to the demon. “You're not human.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So CJ's age in canon is...well like a lot of Diagnosis Murder canon. It changes. He was born in Season Three but by Season Seven he was like...seven years old? Does not compute. So...just pretend he's like five here. :rolls eyes: Also, it’s before Dion, say maybe a couple of months before he shows up.

Monsters  
Chapter Four  
calikocat  
Word count: 2977

A/N: So CJ's age in canon is...well like a lot of Diagnosis Murder canon. It changes. He was born in Season Three but by Season Seven he was like...seven years old? Does not compute. So...just pretend he's like five here. :rolls eyes: Also, it’s before Dion, say maybe a couple of months before he shows up.

XXX

The next morning the Sloan residence was a flurry of activity. David used his key to let himself in and already had breakfast started when Mark made a zombie-like trek to the coffee machine. Between the two of them they fixed chocolate chip pancakes for everyone and a side of bacon. Adam ate a little more than he had the morning before, he seemed more animated, and smiled a little when Steve and Jesse hugged him before they headed out the door to work.

Adam was nibbling on the last of his breakfast when Mark settled with another cup of coffee beside him at the table. David smiled as he listened to their conversation while he handled the clean up.

“What do you want to do today Adam? Another morning at the beach making sand castles?”

Adam swallowed his last bite and shook his head. “Can we...go to the zoo?”

“What do you think Davey? Up for a field trip?”

David nodded, hands submerged in dish water. “Sounds good.”

Mark grinned and ruffled Adam's hair. “How do you feel about company? Amanda’s son CJ wants to meet you.”

“She's nice. How old is he?”

“He's five.”

“Okay.”

“Excellent. I'll give her a call and we can pick him up on the way. You know I haven't been to the zoo in years. How about you Davey?”

“It’s been a while...probably not since high school.” He rinsed the last dish and put it in the rack before turning to face the other two. “It could be crowded there. Are you sure?”

Adam nodded; a glint of determination in his eyes. “Yes.”

“Alright then. Let’s get you dressed.” David held out his hand to Adam. “Jeans, sturdy shoes, and a t-shirt should do the trick.”

“Maybe a light jacket, don't know how long we'll be there.” Mark watched David and Adam head downstairs and smiled before making his call.

xxx

Somehow they managed to lose track of the Chimera, it wasn't often one of the monsters gave them the slip, and while it annoyed them it wasn't hopeless. There was always the LA Underground to search. Not the shady part of LA, but the actual underground where the demons and many other non humans dwelled.

They got to one of the more common entrances...and nearly plowed into a young couple who were exiting. The girl was a pretty brunette, tall and slender with hazel eyes. The man...some sort of demon...but able to pass as human...but...there was something about him. Something familiar, though Book knew they'd never seen him before.

For a moment the four of them stared at one another before Book decided to take the blunt way and nodded to the demon. “You're not human.”

The poor lad's eyes grew wide, almost panicked, as his gaze flicked to the young woman...as if he were afraid. However he swallowed and nodded back to Book. “Neither are you.” The Irish accent was a surprise...as was the sudden glare. “Thanks for outing me to my friend by the way.”

The girl blinked, and then punched the demon's shoulder. “Doyle! You're a demon!”

Doyle sighed. “Only half. Me mum is human.”

She glared at him and punched his shoulder again. “Why didn't you tell me?”

He rubbed his shoulder. “You don't like demons Cordy.”

The girl, Cordy, huffed and crossed her arms. “Because I grew up on the Hellmouth and a demon tried to eat me every other week, but I know not all demons are bad. You should have told me.” Then she smiled and reached for his hand. “Idiot.”

“Sorry.”

“Its okay, just don't keep anything else that big from he again. So.” She focused on Book and Inara. “You two look like you're in a hurry. Is the world ending? Because it’s the wrong time of year for that.”

Inara laughed a little and shook her head. “No, we were tracking a Chimera and lost it.”

Book nodded. “We need to find it, before it finds a victim it has unfinished business with. A little boy.”

Cordy looked thoughtful. “You have a number where we can reach you if we find anything?” Inara handed her a card. “We'll ask around.”

“Thank you-” Inara paused.

The girl nodded. “Cordelia Chase. This is Doyle.”

“I'm Book; this is my mate, Inara. We appreciate the help...what were you doing in the Underground?”

Doyle made a face, a sort of grimace. “Looking for nasty bugger that is leaving a trail of corpses of the human kind. We need to get going. Good luck to ya.”

Book and Inara parted so the couple could pass through. “And to you.” They watched the two leave and Inara nudged him gently.

“What is it?”

“Nothing...just...I could have sworn there was something familiar about that young demon.”

“I didn't recognize him.”

“More of a feeling than actual recognition I guess. Shall we?” Neither spoke again as they entered the Underground.

xxx

The zoo had been an excellent idea. It wasn't too crowded and it seemed to be the first outing Adam had ever had. His eyes were wide and full of wonder as CJ dragged him from habitat to habitat. They saw the usual sights, lions, tigers and bears, the animals every child thinks of when they think of the zoo. Then there were the elephants, alligators, and so many different animals it was hard to keep track of them all.

There were a few other attractions, a small magic show, and manmade lake with pedal boats. It was the first time either boy had ever been on the water and it was a huge success. But what really got both boys excited...was the petting zoo. The miniature horses and bunnies were their favorite and Mark nearly managed to fill up one disposable camera taking pictures of them with the petting zoo animals.

It was mid morning when David started to grow tense and looking closely at their surroundings. Mark noticed right away and became a touch more vigilant himself. “David?”

“Sorry. It just feels like...we're being watched.”

“I trust your feelings...I'll keep an eye out as well.”

“Thanks. Hate to cut the visit short.”

“Better safe than sorry. I'll call Steve and Jesse and see if they can meet us for lunch.” Mark pulled out his cell phone and smiled at the boys. “What do you say we go inside so we can see the polar bears swimming?”

CJ jumped up excitedly and started to pull Adam towards the building. Adam, however, looked worried and moved slower; determined to keep both adults in sight. David smiled a little. “Better hurry. If CJ pulls any harder he'll yank Adam's arm out of socket.”

“Yeah. We probably shouldn't have gotten him the cotton candy.”

“You think?”

 

The feeling of being watched came and went as they finished their outing, and by the time they got to the gift shop it was gone completely. Each boy got a t-shirt with the zoo logo and a stuffed animal...CJ a polar bear...and Adam a bunny. CJ clutched his bear enthusiastically. Adam kept looking from his bunny to David, his eyes a little wet, and surprised. It made both men wonder when Adam had last held a toy.

After they bundled the boys back into the car they headed toward the park where Steve and Jesse were supposed to meet them. As they waited though Adam pushed CJ on one of the swings and David and Mark watched them. Adam seemed to get quite a bit of pleasure just watching CJ laugh and smile. Something the older boy was unused to witnessing. It was as heartbreaking as it was beautiful.

The maudlin mood the two adults had adapted was broken when Steve and Jesse showed up in their separate vehicles, Steve bearing food from somewhere besides Barbeque Bob's. By the time they had the food on the picnic table Adam had led CJ back to them and they dug in, CJ devouring his food and Adam eating a little more than he had at breakfast.

CJ gave them a play by play of their day so far and Adam quietly added a bit here and there. Before too long though CJ was falling asleep and they were cleaning up their mess. Mark got CJ buckled into the back seat and they all parted ways, Steve back to the precinct and Jesse back to Community General. Each hugged Adam before leaving and Adam's smile was a little bigger than it had been.

David considered it a success. Though he pulled Steve aside before he left. “Someone was following us earlier.”

“Do you know who?”

“No.”

“Keep me posted Davey.” Steve grinned and ruffled David's hair. David gave squawk and shoved the older man's hand away.

“Go back to work Steve.”

Steve smirked at him before driving away.

xxx

“What's a Chimera?”

Angel paused and looked at Cordelia. “Why? Have you seen one?”

“No. But we were coming out of the underground when we met this couple who were hunting one.”

“Hunters don't often go after Chimeras.”

Doyle shook his head. “The man wasn't human. Woman was though.”

“Hmm.” Angel looked thoughtful, until Cordy punched his shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For not telling me Doyle was half demon.”

“It wasn't for me to tell Cordy.”

“You could have given me hint.”

He rolled his eyes. “You know now, what's the problem, he told you.”

“Actually the guy outed me. Didn't tell her-” Doyle winced. “Damn.” And then he was sliding to the floor clutching his head. Cordelia knelt beside him, hands gentle on his shoulders.

“Doyle?”

“A little boy...and a man...and a monster. Hell...Cordy call the number on that card. The little boy Book and Inara are trying to protect from the Chimera is in danger.”

Cordelia was already at the desk, receiver in hand. “Where, Doyle?”

“On the beach. That's all I can tell.”

“We're in California, there's a whole lot of beach here.”

_“Excuse me?”_

She blinked, realizing she'd already dialed and Inara had answered. “Hey there, this is Cordelia, we met earlier.”

_“I remember.”_

“Yeah, well, Doyle had a vision...”

_“A vision.”_

“Yeah, he's a seer. Anyway, that monster you're after is gonna try to get the little boy and some guy on the beach...but that's all we know.”

_“Thank you Cordelia. That helps more than you know. The little boy is staying with a police detective and his father. They live on the beach in Malibu.”_

“Oh, cool. Good luck. Hope everything works out.”

_“Thank you.”_ The phone clicked and Cordelia hung up.

“The kid is staying with someone in Malibu. They'll take care of it...where were we with our case?”

xxx

They had dropped off a still sleeping CJ with his grandmother before heading back to the house, after which they had put a movie on and all three of them fell asleep watching it. Anna found them nearly an hour later passed out around the living room, the movie credits rolling on the screen. As quietly as she could she stopped the tape and started to rewind it.

“Mom?”

“Just checking in Davey. How was the zoo?”

“Not bad. The kids really enjoyed it. You need anything?”

She shook her head. “I'm going out with friends tonight. Will you be okay on your own for dinner? Should I bring you something?”

“I'll probably eat here tonight. Have fun.”

She kissed his cheek and let herself out of the Sloan house. David watched Mark and Adam for a moment, both sound asleep and drooling a little. Then he shook his head and rose, intent on heading toward the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. After it was on its way to perking he called Jesse who promised to bring dinner home from Barbeque Bob's.

Then David went back to watching Mark and Adam sleep until Adam woke up a little later, re-energized and ready for the next activity.

That was how David found himself splashing barefoot in the surf with Adam, Mark watching in amusement from a dry vantage point. In no time both were soaked, but stayed in the shallow water until the sun started to set.

At that point David picked Adam up intent on getting them inside and in dry clothes...when he felt it again. This time he actually saw who was watching them. The man was only about twenty feet away, and looked ordinary enough, but the feeling he got...was wrong. Bad even. Adam whimpered a bit and shuddered in his arms. Then the man's eyes glowed red and David could just make out the slit pupils.

A Chimera.

David started running, wishing he had some sort of weapon on him. He knew he'd be no match for the Chimera, even when he put Adam down. “Run.”

“But-”

“Run!” He gave Adam a push and Adam continued running toward the house, where Mark and Jesse were both running toward him. David, however, turned to face the fast approaching Chimera. He stood there and didn't move.

Confused, the Chimera slowed, and stopped until it was about ten feet away. It had shifted during the chase and both heads tilted at him and growled. David pulled down the waist of his pants to reveal the brand. “Looking for something?”

The Chimera gave a howl of victory and charged.

And then there was bright orange fire and scorching heat. Everything was a blur and sheen of sparkling gold in the light of the setting sun. When David could see again...he realized he'd been shielded by a dark red wing, the color of old blood. He looked up at the large dragon and blinked in recognition. “You...”

“You've grown up well.” A woman smiled at him, the dragon's mate from all those years ago. David stared at them both slack jawed, they looked exactly the same as if time hadn't touched them at all.

A deep growl made them all look to the other dragon, the golden one that sparkled in the lingering light, that was next to the smoldering corpse of the Chimera. David stepped around the older dragon and waved at the golden one. “It’s okay Steve. They're friendlies.

A moment later both dragons were in their human form again. The older one, the one who had saved both David and Adam, was staring at Steve in wonder. “A Celestial.”

Steve frowned. “What?”

xxx

They had disposed of the Chimera's body; Book had turned back into his dragon form and burned the body until it was nothing but ashes and literally blew the ash until it was scattered across the rising tide.

Now they were inside gathered at the dining table sated from dinner and discussing dragon lore.

Steve still looked a little confused. “Let me get this straight...not only am I an Alpha Dragon...I'm also a Celestial?”

Book nodded. “Indeed.”

“I told you, you were sparkly.” Jesse grinned, Adam in his lap half asleep.

Inara shared his humor. “All Celestials shine like that. They are a step above other dragons.”

“I remember that from the lore.” Mark wiped his mustache. “Dragons are the guardians of humankind...but Celestials are the guardians of Dragonkind...and their kin.”

“Correct. You know your lore well.”

“What does this mean for Steve?” David asked.

Book placed his water glass on the table. “In what way?”

“As a dragon. As a cop.”

“He is still the Alpha of your community. He and Dr. Travis are the Alpha Pair. They lead your community. Protect it. Celestials are more powerful, and rarer, than an ordinary dragon such as myself. It has been a long time since we've seen one. Which reminds me...you may have other unchanged dragons in LA. I thought you should know.”

“I appreciate the heads up. What about Chimeras? We have any more of those?”

“No. This cell has been eliminated for now.”

“Will you be moving on then?” Jesse asked.

Inara nodded. “We will. We prefer a more nomadic life style.”

“Just so you know.” Steve motioned toward David and Adam. “You're welcome in LA any time. Especially for all you've done for David and Adam.”

“Thank you.”

Mark grinned. “So, who's up for desert? We've got ice cream.”

Steve and Adam immediately perked up, Adam suddenly wide awake and raising his hand. “I am!”

“Well alright then. Adam can help me with the ice cream.” Mark stood and Adam slid from Jesse's lap to follow him into the kitchen.

David sighed and looked to the older pair. “Thank you. For back then.”

Inara smiled. “You're not used to saying that are you?”

“No.”

“You're welcome David. I'm glad we could be of service.”

David gave them a small smile. “Glad that's out of the way.” He nodded at Steve. “Tell Dad I said good night.”

Steve snorted. “Had your fill of people.”

“Beyond.” David rose from the table and slipped out the deck door and made his way home. He breathed in, glad to finally be alone. He loved the Sloans, and was growing to love Adam, but he could only take so much social interaction. He'd more than met his quota for the day.

He'd make up skipping out on desert tomorrow.

XXX


End file.
